The importance of understanding brain function and activity has been long recognized by neuroscientists. One way to obtain such an understanding is to monitor brain signals using a neural interface system that uses a neural probe that directly interfaces with the neural tissue.
Full realization of a neural interface system generally requires determining and specifying how to chronically interface with neural tissue, select the most appropriate control signals, acquire data, and, if desired, deliver therapy via implantable or wearable computers. From an engineering perspective, the functional building blocks of a neural probe are electrodes, amplification stages, encoding algorithm and hardware implementation, and transmission of information to a base station or unit. Although the design constraints are easy to state, they are much more difficult to satisfy in practice.